familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cullman County, Alabama
Cullman County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. Its name is in honor of Colonel John G. Cullmann. As of 2000 the population was 77,483. Its county seat is Cullman and it is a prohibition or dry county. It is served by TV stations from Huntsville and Birmingham. History Cullman County was established on January 24, 1877. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,955 km² (755 sq mi). 1,913 km² (738 sq mi) of it is land and 42 km² (16 sq mi) of it (2.17%) is water. Major Highways * Interstate 65 * U.S. Highway 31 * U.S. Highway 278 * State Route 69 * State Route 91 * State Route 157 Rail *CSX Transportation Adjacent Counties *Morgan County (north) *Marshall County (northeast) *Blount County (east) *Walker County (southwest) *Winston County (west) *Lawrence County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 77,483 people, 30,706 households, and 22,476 families residing in the county. The population density was 41/km² (105/sq mi). There were 35,233 housing units at an average density of 18/km² (48/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.81% White, 0.96% Black or African American, 0.37% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.62% from other races, and 1.03% from two or more races. 2.18% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 30,706 households out of which 32.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.80% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.80% were non-families. 24.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 24.30% under the age of 18, 8.80% from 18 to 24, 28.30% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 14.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 97.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,256, and the median income for a family was $39,341. Males had a median income of $30,444 versus $20,436 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,922. About 9.50% of families and 13.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.50% of those under age 18 and 16.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Arab (part - part of Arab is in Marshall County) *Baileyton *Bremen *Colony *Cullman *Dodge City *Fairview *Garden City (part - part of Garden City is in Blount County) *Good Hope *Hanceville *Holly Pond *South Vinemont *West Point Education *Cullman City Primary School *East and West Elementary Schools *John G. Cullman Middle School *Cullman High School *St. Bernard Prep School See also *Dry counties External links * Cullman County Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Cullman County, Alabama